ともだち
by Uchiha Au-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mencari teman dengan berpenampilan aneh. namun belum apa-apa penampilan palsunya sudah terbongkar. Akankah Sakura menemukan teman seperti yang dia inginkan atau mendapat teman yang hanya menumpang populer seperti dulu? /bad summary/ jelek/typo dimana-mana/ Dont like Dont Read /Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, langsung saja.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Don't like don't read**

"Hah..."

Tak henti-hentinya aku menghela nafas. Berharap dengan begitu akan mengurangi kebosananku. Entah sudah berapa jam aku duduk disini terjebak macet. Ya, hari ini aku pindah ke Konoha karena Tousanku membuka cabang perusahaannya disana. By the way, aku belum berkenalan. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku memiliki iris berwarna Emerald dan memiliki rambut berwarna Pink. Aku hanya gadis biasa, tidak ada yang special dalam diriku. Aku memiliki Niisan. Dia dua tahun lebih tua. Namanya Haruno Sasori. Ku rasa hanya itu perkenalanku.

Setelah sekitar satu jam terjebak macet, akhirnya sampai juga dirumah baruku. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahku yang ada di Suna. Rumah yang cukup besar dan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka?" tanya Kaasan meminta pendapat tentang rumah ini.

"Ya."Jawabku singkat. Sedangkan Sasori-nii hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lelahnya. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Kaasan dan aku pun juga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mau kekamar" ucapku kepada Kaasan yang direspon dengan anggukan. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

"Fiiuh.. Akhirnya bisa istirahat." Ucapku lega. Kuhempaskan tubuhku kekasur dan menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Tousan karena sudah lebih dulu memindahkan barang-barang kami yang ada di Suna. Sehingga setelah kami tiba di Konoha, kami tak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menata rumah. Jadi, kami bisa langsung beristirahat. Dan disinilah aku, diatas kasur empukku yang sudah kurindukan sejak seminggu lalu. Ku baringkan seluruh tubuhku dan perlahan namun pasti kelopak mataku mulai turun menutupi iris Emeraldku yang indah, mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Woy, Pinky jelek bangun!"

Kudengar suara Sasori-Nii menggema didalam kamarku. Entah apa yang membuat dia berteriak dan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku hanya mengambil bantal dan menutup telingaku. Masih dengan mata terpejam, kubalikkan tubuhku mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tapi sebelum kurasakan posisi nyaman itu tiba-tiba-

Sreet

Gubrak

Dug

-Sasori-Nii menarik selimutku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Aw.. Baka Niichan! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" ucapku sambil mengelus jidatku yang sempat bertabrakan dengan meja disebelah kasurku.

"Menarik selimutmu" jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tau, tapi kenapa kau menarik selimutku baka!"ucapku tambah kesal.

"Agar kau bangun. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Baka, Pinky Jelek!" jawabnya dengan wajah _innocent._ Ingin sekali aku menonjoknya saat itu juga. Tapi karena dia kakakku, kuurungkan niatku itu.

"Cepat bangun dan turun, Kaasan dan Tousan menunggumu untuk makan malam." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku langsung bangun dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

Tap..Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kakiku menggema di ruang makan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat semua orang disana sadar akan kehadiranku. Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sasori-Nii. Dan kami pun langsung memulai kegiatan makan malam kami.

"Sakura-chan, Sasori-kun. Mulai besok kalian akan bersekolah di Konoha High School milik Tsunade Baasan." Ujar Kaasan setelah selesai makan.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan kalian. Dan kau, Sakura. Kau besok bisa berangkat bersama Sasori. Dia sudah tau jalan ke sekolah." Tambah Tousan.

"Ya, tapi apa Tousan berani menjamin aku tidak akan tersesat? Ingatan Sasori-nii kan payah!" ucapku sembari mengejek Sasori-nii.

"Kau meremehkanku imoutou?"

"Tidak, itu memang fakta, Niichan." Balasku dengan senyum mengejek.

"Oh, begitu ya. Bukankah ingatanmulah yang payah Saku-chan?" Sasori-nii menyeringai. Entah apa yang dimaksud, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan pelupa sepertimu."

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkan kancing bagian atasmu terbuka? Keliatan tuh." bisiknya.

'Blush'

Betapa malunya diriku saat ini. Setelah memberi deathglare, sesegera mungkin aku meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamar. Jika saja sekarang tidak ada Kaasan dan Tousan, sudah kupastikan si wajah bayi itu babak belur. Cih dasar pervert menyebalkan!

'Brak'

Ku banting keras pintu kamarku, melampiaskan segala kekesalanku kepada pintu malang itu. Lalu aku pun menyiapkan apa yang akan kubawa besok. Ah.. ngomong-ngomong tentang besok, apa aku akan mendapat teman ya? Memikirkannya membuatku tersenyum miris. Pasalnya, selama ini aku tidak benar-benar memiliki teman. Yeah, teman yang selama ini kumiliki adalah teman yang saling memanfaatkan. Bukan teman pada artian yang sebenarnya.

"Semoga besok adalah hari yang indah." Bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perfect" ucapku seusai bercermin. Kusambar tas yang sedari tadi menggantung di sudut kamar. Lalu bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou " Sapaku.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Niisanmu menunggu di depan." Jelas Kaasan.

"Hai Kaasan."

"Hey Pinky Jelek, ayo cepat baka! Kita sudah terlambat!" belum sempat ku sentuh sarapanku, seorang pengganggu datang. Ku lirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan ini. OMG! Jam 7 kurang 5 menit! Hilang sudah niatan untuk sarapan pagi. Sesegera mungkin aku menyusul Sasori-nii lalu berangkat bersama.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di Konoha High School, atau biasa disebut KHS. Hanya orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi dan orang kayalah yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Disepanjang perjalanan aku hanya berdoa semoga aku menemukan 'teman' yang bisa disebut 'teman'. Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kami sudah berada diparkiran sekolah. Setelah Sasori-nii memarkir motornya, kami pun pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nenek kami sendiri. Tsunade-baasan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk" terdengar suara Tsunade-baasan dari dalam. Kami pun masuk dan betapa terkejutnya saat Tsunade-baasan tiba-tiba memeluk kami dengan pelukan mautnya. Baik aku maupun Sasori-nii sama-sama kesulitan bernafas.

"Ehem." Mendengar suara deheman itu, Tsunade-baasan langsung melepas pelukan mautnya. Aku dan Sasori-nii pun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baasan, jangan memeluk kami seenaknya dong!" protesku dan Sasori-nii kompak.

"Hehehe.. Gomen. Habisnya aku rindu sekali pada kalian." Ucapnya lalu melambaikan tangan kepada dua orang laki-laki yang berdehem tadi.

"Maaf, mereka cucu-cucuku. Mereka murid baru yang aku ceritakan" jelasnya kepada dua laki-laki tadi.

"Kakashi, kau bawa Sakura ke kelasmu" ujarnya kepada laki-laki bermasker itu, yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Dan kau Iruka, bawa bocah ini kekelasmu" lanjutnya kepada laki-laki lain yang berkuncir itu.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil bocah, Nenek Tua!" protes Sasori-nii.

"Wajar jika seorang Nenek itu tua. Sedangkan kau, sudah SMA masih seperti bocah." balas Tsunade-baasan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Bukan hal aneh jika Tsunade-baasan dan Sasori-nii berdebat.

"Itu berartika-"

"Sudahlah, kalian sudah terlambat memasuki kelas. Jangan berdebat lagi." Potong lelaki bernama Iruka. Akhirnya kami pun dibawa ke kelas kami masing-masing. Disepanjang jalan aku hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiranku. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku membuatku tersadar.

"Tenanglah Haruno-san" kata Kakashi-sensei. Seolah-olah dia tau akan kegelisahanku. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku.

 **NORMAL POV**

Suara kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh pun langsung terdiam saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok guru mereka.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ohayou Sensei" balas semua siswa dikelas itu.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Haruno, silahkan masuk" kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi gaduh kembali ketika gadis berambut pink itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu. Haruno " Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Nee, namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya minna-san"

"Singkat sekali. Baiklah, adakah yang ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Haruno?" tanya Kakashi kepada seluruh siswa dikelas.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak menyisir rambutmu Haruno-san?" celetuk seorang siswa yang disusul dengan gelak tawa murid-murid lain.

"Inuzuka, bisakah kau lebih sopan terhadap murid baru?" tegur Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura tetap pada posisi menunduknya.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Haruno. Kau boleh duduk di bangku paling belakang itu." Lanjut Kakashi

"Hai sensei"

Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk. Sesekali terdengar komentar pedas dari teman sekelasnya, seperti 'culun sekali sih' 'matanya sebesar apa sih, kok kacamatanya besar sekali' 'lihat rambutnya, kumal sekali'. Sakura memang sengaja tampil 'beda' karena dia tidak ingin memiliki teman seperti dimasa lalunya. Dia lebih baik diperlakukan buruk seperti itu dari pada diperlakukan baik tetapi hanya didepannya saja.

"baiklah minna. Buka paket halaman 109"

"Hai sensei" jawab seluruh siswa itu serempak. Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Dia tetap duduk ditempatnya hingga seseorang masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Minggir" ucap orang itu kepada Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kupikir kau tidak tuli"

"Maksudku, kenapa aku harus minggir? Ini tempat dudukku. Aku murid baru disini."

"Siapa?"

"Ak-"

"Siapa yang tanya?" Potong pemuda itu sukses membuat alis Sakura mengkerut tidak suka.

"Cih, Kalau kau mau duduk ya duduk saja. Tidak perlu mengusirku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk jika kau menghalangi jalanku baka?" Sakura baru sadar jika tempat duduknya adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk ke bangku sebelahnya.

"Emm, Gomen. Aku lupa" ucapnya langsung memberi jalan kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Apa kau bolos?" tanya Sakura sok kenal.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Ucap lelaki itu cuek.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap ramah?" ucap Sakura setengah kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika kau berusaha mencairkan suasana tetapi lawan bicaramu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Gumamnya lagi.

 _Ck, dasar laki-laki aneh_. Batin Sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu dua orang gadis menghampiri Sakura. Dari gelagatnya, dapat diketahui bahwa mereka sepertinya ingin berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Nee, Haruno-san. Apa kau tidak ingin berkeliling?" tanya gadis berambut pirang.

"Ano- , sebernarnya aku ingin berkeliling, tapi aku masih belum memiliki teman untuk diajak berkeliling." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu masih ada saja orang yang mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Baiklah, mumpung jam istirahat masih panjang. Ayo kita berkeliling!" Ajak gadis berambut pirang tadi dengan semangatnya. "Ah, sebelumya perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan dia Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk gadis disebelahnya.

"H-Hai Sakura-chan, salam kenal" Sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Salam kenal. Hinata-chan, Ino-chan" balas Sakura.

"Ayo cepat Sakura! Nanti keburu masuk!"

Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata untuk berkeliling sekolah. Meninggalkan seseorang sendirian diruang kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura. Kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk sebangku dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh jadi dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Beruntung apanya? Dia sama sekali tidak ramah."Jawab Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Dia memang seperti itu Sakura-chan," timpal Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa Ino mengatakan kalau aku beruntung bisa duduk dengan dia?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Itu karena dia Populer. Dia sangat tampan, dan sikapnya yang dingin itu seringkali membuat gadis membeku ditempat Sakura." Ucap ino " Ah ya, jangan lupakan juga otak encer yang dimilikinya." Tambahnya.

"Sou ka?"

"Ya. Kau tidak percaya padaku,dasar jidat lebar."

"Jangan memanggilku jidat lebar, Pig!"

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku begitu, Jidat?!"

"Tapi kau yang memulai duluan, Pig"

"Tapikan aku ti-"

"Ano- ini hari pertama kita berteman, jadi kumohon jangan bertengkar." Potong Hinata.

"Aku tidak bertengkar Hinata-chan, aku hanya memberikan panggilan 'sayang' kepada 'sahabat' baruku. Benarkan 'JIDAT'?" Ucap Ino sambil menekankan kata 'Jidat'.

"Iya. Itu benar 'PIG'." Balas Sakura.

"Aku benar-bener tidak menyangka kalau kau cerewet, Jidat. Setahuku orang berkacamata tebal sepertimu itu orang yang irit kata."

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu, Ino-chan" Hinata mengomentari pendapat Ino tadi.

"iya sih, tapi.." Ino mengantung kalimatnya, Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Tunggu, Itu bukan kacamata minuskan, Jidat ?"

"A-Ah, Itu.. "

"Jangan berbohong, Jidat. " Tekan Ino sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"I-Iya, memang bukan kacamata minus." Jawab Sakura gugup. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau akan ketahuan secepat ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakainya, Sakura-chan?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"I-Itu karena.. Aku tidak ingin memiliki teman yang hanya menilaiku dari fisik." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Kami bukan orang yang seperti itu." Kata Hinata

"Dan cara itu sudah sangat _mainstream_ , Jidat." Sambung Ino.

"Aku Tahu, Hinata-chan, Pig. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Sudahlah, mulai besok kau ubah penampilanmu seperti Haruno Sakura yang sebelumnya. Lebih baik kau menjadi dirimu sendiri." Nasihat Ino

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, Sakura-chan"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Arigatou." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah itu bel pun berbunyi. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke kelas bersama-sama. Sepertinya tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama membuat mereka menjadi akrab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi KHS berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Sepertinya mereka tak sabar untuk segera sampai dirumah. Tapi, berikan pengecualian untuk kedua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini masih ada di dalam ruang kelas.

"Nee, Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau tak pulang?" Ucap gadis berambut pink. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan dengan keadaan kelas yang hening. Sehingga ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawab pemuda sekenanya.

"Apa kau tak punya kalimat lain selain 'Hn'. Asal kau tau saja, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa artian kata 'Hn'mu itu."

"Hn."

"Ck, dasar miskin kata." Umpat Sakura pelan.

"Aku dengar itu, Haruno." Ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Eh, Gomen ne, Uchiha-san. Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian menyusul Sasuke.

"Baka."

"Jika aku baka, aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sekolah ini," gerutunya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja mau pulang. Anak TK saja tahu."

"Akukan cuma ingin tanya. Kau judes sekali sih!" balasnya kesal.

"Hn."

"Argh.. Kau ini ya, benar-"

"Sakura, Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang untuk menungguku dikelasmu?" Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu. Seseorang itu adalah Sasori. Sepertinya orang itu habis berlari. Terlihat dari keringat dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sakura langsung membalikkan badan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hehehe, Gomen ne, Nii-chan. Aku lupa." Sakura menoleh, namun pemuda yang sebelumnya bicara dengannya itu sudah tidak ada. ' _Mungkin dia sudah pulang_ '

"Dasar," Sasori pun menghampiri Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Kau mencari pemuda tadi, heh?" goda Sasori.

"Tidak. Dia itu menyebalkan Nii-chan, jadi untuk apa aku mencarinya." Sakura mendengus.

"Tapi dia Tampankan?" Ledek Sasori.

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak, jika dibandingkan dengan aku." Jawab Sasori dengan PDnya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Nii-chan. Sudahlah ayo pulang." Sakura pun berjalan mendahului kakaknya. Tentu saja dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

' _Sekolah ini tidak buruk juga_ '

 **To Be Continue**

 **Waahhh gimana? Banyak typo? Gak jelas? Jelek ? klo iya, Gomen deh. Maklumlah masih newbie.**

 **Jadi tolong review yah..**

 **kritik dan saran itu sangat diperlukan..**

 **Terima Kasih.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Don't like don't read**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Suara kicauan burung dan ayam terdengar saling bersahutan, Matahari pun perlahan-lahan mulai memperlihatkan sosoknya. Memamerkan cahayanya yang begitu menyilaukan. Memaksa seseorang untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ugh.. paginya cepat sekali sih." Sakura pun dengan malas bangun lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan cermin, dari wajahnya tersirat keraguan. Ia ragu, harus berpenampilan seperti apa. Mengingat pesan Ino dan Hinata kemarin ada benarnya juga. Berpenampilan culun dan aneh itu sudah _mainstream_. Dan menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik. Namun, aneh rasanya jika kemarin ia berpenampilan culun lalu sekarang tampil beda. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap berpenampilan culun. Mungkin berubah secara perlahan itu lebih baik.

Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Sakura pun segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Tampaknya kaasan dan tousannya sudah menunggu. Namun kemana Sasori?

"Ohayou Kaasan, Tousan. Mana Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura sembari menyapa orang tuanya.

"Sasori sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu," jawab Kizashi.

"Lalu aku berangkatnya bagaimana?"

"Jalan kaki Saku-chan, Tousanmu ada rapat. Dia akan terlambat jika mengantarmu terlebih dahulu" Ucap Mebuki sambil meletakkan piring berisi roti di depan Kizashi.

"Heh? Tapi aku juga bisa terlambat jika jalan kaki."

"Kurasa terlambat sesekali tak apa, Saku-chan" kata Mebuki dengan entengnya.

"Uuuh.. Ya sudah. Aku berangkat sekarang saja." Sakura pun langsung menyambar roti yang ada dimeja.

Sakura pun berlari menuju ke sekolahnya dengan roti yang masih digigitnya, sangat mustahil jika dia akan sampai di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di sekolah. Kecuali jika ia meloncati pagar halaman belakang sekolah. Jadi ia tidak harus ke gerbang depan yang jalannya harus melewati seluruh gedung sekolah. Yah, rumah Sakura ada di Perumahan elit yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

Pagar halaman belakang sekolah sudah di depan mata. Sakura pun mempercepat larinya dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk meloncati pagar. Sakura memang jago olahraga, jadi untuk meloncati pagar itu tidak susah. Namun –

"Kyaaa.. Awass !"

'Bruk'

Sakura jatuh tepat diatas pemuda yang sedang berjalan. Dan parahnya, lutut Sakura mengenai wajah pemuda tersebut. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh lalu ditimpa tubuh Sakura.

"Cih, Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak pemuda yang jadi 'korban' Sakura itu sambil memegang wajahnya.

 **SAKURA POV**

"Go-Gomenasai" ucapku sambil menunduk, tak berani menatapnya.

' _Heeeeeh.. bagaimana ini?'_ batinku panik

"Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" bentak laki-laki itu. Suaranya tidak asing. Seperti pernah mendengar. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah laki-laki yang kutimpa itu. Dan Gotcha! Mataku membulat setelah aku tau laki-laki yang kutimpa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Onyx itu menatapku tajam. Wajahnya merah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sampai kapan kau duduk diatasku, berat bodoh!". Bentakan itu membuatku tersadar. Aku langsung merubah posisiku menjadi duduk disampingnya. Dia pun juga merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ano-Gomenasai Uchiha-san." Aku merogoh sakuku, mengambil saputangan yang biasa ku bawa. Lalu ku berikan padanya. Dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau hidungnya berdarah.

"Hidungmu berdarah Uchiha-san." Ucapku pelan. Takut dia marah.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Pinky!" Sasuke pun mengambil saputanganku, lalu membersihkan darahnya.

"A-apa-apan kau, aku punya nama. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dasar Ayam!"

"Aku melarangmu memanggilku Uchiha-san bukan berarti kau boleh memanggilku seenaknya, dasar Pinky!" protes Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku Pinky kan?"

"Itu karena rambutmu berwarna pink norak."

"Hey, warna rambutku tidak norak tahu. Lagi pula aku memanggilmu begitu juga karena gaya rambutmu aneh, seperti bokong ayam!"

"Hn." Sasuke membalas perkataanku dengan gumaman tak jelasnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menjauhiku yang masih duduk disini. Sekilas aku melihat dia menyeringai.

' _Baka, aku terlambat'_ aku pun langsung berlari menuju kelasku.

Sesampainya di kelas aku pun hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan didepanku. Ada yang mengobrol, tidur , membaca komik , dan makan. Intinya semua sibuk sendiri. Jadi, apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya sia-sia _. 'Kasian Sasuke'_

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" teriakan Ino menyadarkanku. Tidak, bukan hanya menyadarkanku. Tapi menyadarkan semua orang akan kehadiranku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum kikuk saat semuanya memandang kearahku. Lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk Ino.

"Kenapa Sensei belum datang?"

"Seminggu lagi kan akan diadakan festival tahunan sekolah jadi para sensei sedang rapat membicarakannya, Jidat."

"Festival Tahunan?"

"Ya, Festival budaya untuk ulang tahun sekolah kita. Sakura-chan." Timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum. Aku pun hanya 'oh' ria.

"Ternyata kau mendengarkan nasehat Ino-chan ya, Sakura-chan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jidat." Cetus Ino.

"Siapa yang pura-pura bodoh, Pig. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu yang kalian maksud." Aku mengkerutkan keningku. Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hinata. _'Mendengarkan nasehat Ino? Seingatku kemarin Ino menasehatiku untuk mengubah penampilanku, sedangkan hari ini aku masih berpenampilan sama seperti kemarin. Jadi apa yang aku dengarkan dari nasihat ino?'_

"Itu kau melepas kacamata tebalmu, jidat."

"A-APA? KEMANA KACAMATAKU?" teriakku kaget sambil meraba wajahku untuk memastikannya. Tetapi aku tidak mendapati kacamata norak itu.

"Berisik baka. Lihat, kau membuat mereka melihat kearah kita!" ucap Ino kesal.

"M-Memangnya tadi Sakura-chan memakai kacamata?" tanya Hinata yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukkan.

"Sudahlah jidat, kau lebih baik seperti ini. Menurutku kau tampak cantik tanpa kacamata tebal itu. Apalagi tanpa ini" Ino langsung menarik ikat rambutku. Rambutku pun terurai dengan bebasnya. Rambut yang tadi pagi sengaja ku ikat dengan sedikit berantakan sekarang terlihat seperti rambut gadis normal lainnya. Lurus dan indah.

"Waah Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali." teriak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Dan lagi-lagi aku menjadi sorotan dikelas ini. Tapi tatapan mereka berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada yang menatap kagum, iri, kaget dan sebagainya. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menanggapi mereka.

' _Eh tunggu, siapa laki-laki tadi? Kurasa kemarin aku tidak melihat dia dikelas ini?'_ pikirku. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Hinata tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang bermaksud menggoda pangeran kita, Karin." Ucap salah satu gadis dikelasku yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Shion.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Shion. Mentang-mentang duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab gadis disebelah Shion yang bernama Karin sambil melirik kearahku. Aku yang semulanya bingung dengan maksud ucapan mereka pun akhirnya mengerti. Mereka menyindirku.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku sambil balas melirik Karin. Mereka pun berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa maksud penampilanmu hari ini?Kemarin kau berpenampilan culun, tapi sekarang kau merubah penampilan culunmu. Aku tau, kau ingin menggoda Sasuke-kun kan?!" bentak gadis berambut merah sambil menunjuk tepat didepan mukaku. _'Apa-apaan dia. Dia pikir dia siapa berani menunjuk dimukaku langsung. Benar-benar tidak sopan.'_

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Uzumaki-san. Asal kau tau saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi untuk apa aku menggodanya?" jawabku mulai kesal.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau membuka kedokmu? Kau ingin tebar pesona heh?" balasnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Oh maaf. Aku bukan wanita murahan yang suka tebar pesona. Lagi pula apa salahnya jika aku mengubah penampilanku? Apa kau takut pamormu akan turun?" ucapku sembari balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Hah? Pamorku akan turun hanya karena gadis sepertimu? Hanya dalam mimpimu, Jalang!"

"Apa kau bilang! Berkacalah nona, kau lah yang jalang. KAU!" bentakku.

"Berani-beraninya kau.. " tangan gadis itu mulai terangkat seakan mau menamparku. Aku pun hanya menutup mataku, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi tangan itu tak kunjung sampai ke pipiku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan terkejut saat laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tadi menahan tangan gadis gila itu.

"Hentikan Karin. Aku akan bilang ke Baasan kalau kau berani melakukannya"

"T-tapi dia yang mulai duluan Naruto."

"Tidak, kau lah yang memulai duluan. Aku disini dan melihatnya sendiri. Sekarang pergilah." Setelah laki-laki tadi berkata begitu, gadis gila itu pun langsung pergi. Dasar gadis gila.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Sepupuku itu memang agak gila. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja."

"Tak apa. Maaf, apa kita sekelas dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja aku sekelas denganmu, aku kemarin tidak masuk jadi kau baru melihatku sekarang. Dan aku tau kau dari Karin."

"Oh. Begitu."

"Ehem.. sepertinya ada yang melupakan kehadiran kita." Sindir Ino.

"Eh.. gomen ne Pig, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah Kakashi-sensei. Semua siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Begitu pun juga aku. Aku menoleh ke samping tempat dudukku. _'Dia tak ada, bagaimana keadaannya ya?'_

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hasil rapat mengenai festival tahunan disekolah kita tadi akan diadakan selama tiga hari. Seperti biasa, setiap kelas harus mengubah kelas sesuai dengan tema yang kalian tentukan sendiri. Ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Apa hanya itu saja, sensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak, setiap kelas juga diwajibkan menampilkan sesuatu untuk mengisi acara panggung di hari kedua. Jadwal sudah tertempel di mading sekolah. Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Ada lagi? " Jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Hening, tak ada yang bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi. Shikamaru, kau bisa melihat jadwalnya sekarang, atau kau bisa mengambilnya diruanganku. Setelah itu diskusikan pada teman sekelas." Setelah mengatakan itu pun Kakashi-sensei langsung pergi keluar kelas kemudian diikuti dengan Shikamaru. Kelas pun kembali ramai seperti tadi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas pun kembali terbuka. Shikamaru pun masuk dengan membawa kertas di tangan kanannya, kemudian disusul dengan lelaki emo dibelakangnya. Shikamaru berjalan ke depan dekat meja guru, sedangkan lelaki emo tadi terus berjalan kearahku. Tentu saja karena bangku lelaki itu ada disebelahku. Jika kalian bingung dengan posisi duduk kami, akan ku jelaskan. Kami duduk di pojok belakang sendiri. Meja kami memang sendiri-sendiri tapi digabungkan apabila sedang tidak ujian. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus melewatiku jika akan duduk.

"Baiklah karena semua anggota kelas sudah lengkap, akan ku jelaskan jadwal festival tahun ini. Dihari pertama kita hanya akan mengubah kelas kita. Bisa diubah menjadi kedai makanan atau pun rumah hantu. Dihari kedua ada acara panggung. Disana perkelas diwajibkan menampilkan sesuatu. Durasi minimal 10 menit dan durasi maksimal 20 menit. Di hari ketiga akan kembali seperti hari pertama. Tapi untuk hari terakhir diadakan sampai malam. Dimulai dari jam 6 sore kita bisa berkumpul di aula utama. Disana diadakan pesta topeng dan pesta dansa sampai jam 10 malam. Wajib datang bersama pasangan. Yang tidak memiliki pasangan akan mendapat hukuman. Dan acara terakhir pada jam 11 malam. Wajib datang untuk mengikuti tes keberanian di aula kedua. Ada yang ditanyakan?" Jelas Shikamaru panjang x lebar. Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. Shikamaru pun menunjuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Dihari ketigakan sampai malam. Apa kita akan berada disekolah sepanjang hari atau diperbolehkan pulang dulu?" tanya seorang gadis ntah siapa namanya.

"Kita diperkenankan pulang pada pukul 3 sore. Karena kepala sekolah tau kalau makhluk merepotkan itu butuh waktu seabad untuk berdandan." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Tidak peduli meski ucapannya barusan menyinggung perempuan dikelas.

"Apa maksudmu makhluk merepotkan,hah?" Protes Ino tidak terima kaumnya di katakan sebagai makhluk merepotkan.

"Apa aku salah? Memang benar kan wanita memang makhluk merepotkan. Berdandan saja membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Ck, mendokusai."

"Kau itu sebagai lelaki seharusnya berterimakasih. Kita berdandan juga untuk siapa. Coba bayangkan jika kami tidak berdandan sama sekali. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat gadis cantik." Omel Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Shikamaru terlihat akan membalas tetapi dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Ano, sudahlah Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san. Masih ada pertanyaan lain dari teman-teman. Jadi tolong lupakan perdebatan kalian." Hinata berbicara sambil menunduk. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tunjuk Shikamaru kepada anak yang tadi juga mengangkat tangan.

"Pada saat pesta topeng dan pesta dansa apa kami para perempuan harus memakai gaun dan para lelaki harus memakai pakaian formal?"

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk menjawabnya sendiri"

"Hey, Shikamaru. Disana diwajibkan untuk datang membawa pasangankan, lalu bagaimana dengan kami kaum jomblo?" tanya Kiba yang kemudian mendapat tatapan mengejek dan kasian dari seisi kelas.

"Kaukan masih punya teman. Mintalah kepada temanmu untuk jadi pasangan pada acara itu. Dan ingat, teman yang kumaksud adalah anak perempuan, bukan anjing perempuanmu." Ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya. Kiba mendengus dan yang lainya hanya cekikikan mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Setelah pestakan tes keberanian. Apa kita melakukannya dengan memakai gaun?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Kita memakai baju olahraga. Jeda 1 jam itu untuk berganti pakaian. Jadi bawa baju ganti. Ah ya di tes keberanian kita juga berpasangan. Tetapi pasangan akan ditentukan oleh lotre. Ada lagi?" tanya Shikamaru. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Shikamaru pun langsung berjalan ke bangkunya. Istirahat sebentar lagi, jadi kami pun sepakat berdiskusi setelah istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Perbedaan pendapat dan perdebatan pun terjadi saat mendiskusikan tentang acara festival budaya tahunan itu. Setelah 2 jam lamanya akhirnya sudah diputuskan tema apa yang akan diambil. Kami akan membuat cafe kecil dikelas dengan bercosplay ria. 'Paradise Cafe'. Itulah nama cafe yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Alasannya tentu saja karena cafe ini akan menjadi surganya para _Otaku_. Lalu untuk acara panggung kami memilih menampilkan seni musik. Mereka memilihku untuk bermain biola. Karena seseorang bernama Temari pernah melihatku menang dalam kompetisi biola di Suna. Dan sialnya, mereka juga memilih Sasuke yang _katanya_ hebat dalam bermain piano sebagai pengiringku.

"Kau akan bercosplay apa, Jidat?" tanya Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Karena rambutku pirang panjang jadi aku akan bercosplay jadi Chitoge Kirisaki. Kalau Hinata akan bercosplay jadi apa?" Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan novelnya pun menoleh.

"E-eh,ano karena rambutku pendek mungkin aku akan bercosplay jadi Takanashi Rikka."

"Souka. Jadi diantara kita bertiga hanya aku saja ya yang belum menentukan." Ucapku sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Ah. Aku rasa aku akan bercosplay jadi Asami Lilith" Lanjutku semangat karena sudah menemukan tokoh yang menurutku pantas untuk ku cosplay.

"Kurasa itu memang cocok untuk Sakura-chan." Hinata pun tersenyum sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk. Lalu setelah itu Ino merengek minta antar ke kantin. Aku menolak karena aku masih kenyang. Akhirnya hanya Ino dan Hinata saja yang pergi ke kantin.

"Hei." Sapaku kepada teman sebangkuku yang sedari tadi diam menatap keluar jendela. Dia hanya melirikku tanda merespon sapaanku.

"Hidungmu sudah baikkan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Hn"

Oh ayolah. Aku menghilangkan suasana canggung dia malah bersikap acuh. Sok sekali. Jika bukan karena ditinggal Ino dan Hinata ke kantin, aku tak akan mengajakmu ngobrol. Dasar ayam sialan. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hey, Pinky. Kau bercosplay sebagai Asami Lilith?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Oh ternyata tadi dia mendengar obrolanku dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ck, ternyata kau menguping heh?" ucapku mengejek.

"Baka. Kau mengatakannya dengan nada keras." Sasuke menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hn. Kau yakin?" Sasuke menatapku dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Ah , jika saja lelaki ini tidak menyebalkan mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta.

"Tentu saja! Apa ada yang aneh? Menurutku aku cocok bercosplay sebagai Lilith. Bahkan Hinata juga mengatakan begitu."

"Dengan dada papan seperti itu kau bilang cocok?"

'Blush' wajahku pun memerah. Aku langsung menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. Seringainya pun semakin mengembang. Si Ayam itu, ternyata dia mesum. Dasar iblis berwajah malaikat.

"J-jangan menghina dadaku! Asal kau tau saja ya, Ayam. Ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan! Dan aku yakin saat aku lulus, dadaku pasti akan sebesar milik Tsunade-sensei" ucapku keras. Semua pasang mata menatap kearahku. Karena malu aku pun langsung menyambar tasku dan berlari ke luar kelas. Aku memutuskan untuk membolos di jam terakhir.

 **NORMAL POV**

Koridor sekolah yang biasanya sepi akan siswa sekarang terlihat sedikit ramai. Banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang meski ini bukan jam istirahat. Jika ditanya penyebabnya, maka jawabannya adalah persiapan acara Festival Budaya yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Jadi, selama seminggu kedepan tidak ada jam pelajaran. Terlihat gadis berambut pink berjalan terburu-buru dengan muka merah. Ia berjalan menuju ke atap. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari ada lelaki yang mengikutinya.

"Ayam sialaan! Kuso!" teriak gadis itu sesampainya diatap. Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. Sepertinya ia meluapkan emosinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ayam, Pinky Jidat Lebar?" sahut lelaki yang mengikuti Sakura tadi. Mendapat sahutan seperti itu membuat munculnya perempatan di dahi Sakura. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Sasuke disana. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu dengan tangan yang memainkan kacamata.

"Kenapa kau disini. Kau mengikutiku? Dasar ayam penguntit." Gadis itu memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing baginya.

"hey itu kacamatakukan? Kembalikan!" Sakura melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, berniat untuk mengambil kacamata yang bertengger di hidung pemuda itu. Sasuke pun juga melangkah maju. Ia melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Kau mau ini, Pinky?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kacamata itu tinggi-tinggi ketika sudah didepan Sakura. Sakura pun berusaha untuk mengambilnya. Tapi Sasuke selalu berhasil menjauhkan kacamata itu. Sasuke terus melakukan itu sampai posisi mereka dekat dengan tembok. Sasuke yang menyadari itu pun menyeringai.

"K-kenapa kau menyeringai? Cepat kembalikan, Ayam!" ucap Sakura agak gugup. Sasuke pun sedikit merendahkan tangannya. Dan akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan kacamatanya kembali. Tapi itu bagian dari rencanaya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun langsung menarik Sakura kearah tembok dan menguncinya. Ia menghimpit Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

"K-kau mau apa, Ayam!" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan wajah memerah. Wajahnya dengan Sasuke hanya tinggal berjarak 5 cm.

"Terimakasihnya mana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"K-kenapa aku harus berterimakasih?"

"Karena aku mengambil kacamatamu. Jika tidak, mungkin kacamata norakmu akan hilang."

"Lebih baik kacamataku hilang dari pada aku harus terjebak pada posisi seperti ini!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun wajahnya tetap memerah.

"Kau itu beruntung bisa sedekat ini denganku, Pinky." Sasuke tetap menyeringai.

"Ck, beruntung dari mana. Sial yang iya!"

"Ucapkan terimakasih dan ini akan selesai, Pinky. Atau kau memang sengaja, hm?" seringai Sasuke pun semakin lebar. Sakura akan membalas tetapi ia urungkan. Dalam kondisi seperti ini lebih baik ia mengalah.

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan.

"Kurang keras." Suruh Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya mendengus.

"Arigatou." Sakura menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Kau tidak ikhlas. Ulangi." Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya tatapannya itu tidak mempan kepada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kau tidak dengar? Cepat u- "

"ARIGATOU." Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya dan mundur sedikit. Celah itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura. Dia mendorong Sasuke lalu menjauhinya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Kembalilah ke kelas. Kau mengusik ketenanganku, Ayam!"

"Hn. Aku dipaksa Shikamaru untuk menyusulmu. Dia menyuruh kita latihan bersama untuk acara panggung itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku tak sudi latihan berdua denganmu. Kita tentukan saja apa yang akan kita mainkan. Kita bisa latihan sendiri dirumah." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengimbangi permainanku?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Ayam." Sakura pun balas meremehkan. "Sudahlah, pergi sana. Aku ingin ketenangan." Lanjut Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan ke pagar pembatas dan melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Hn. Jika kau menginginkan ketenangan. Loncati saja pagar pembatas itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan muka datar. Sakura langsung membalikkan badan dan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan memasuki sekolah. Tentu saja dengan sepatu Sakura ditangannya. Poor Sakura.

Sepertinya Kami-sama hari ini tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk menenangkan diri. Lagi-lagi dia harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika yang dibawa adalah kacamata norak tadi, Sakura mungkin akan membiarkan. Karena dia tidak mau kejadian di atap terulang lagi. Tapi sekarang yang dibawa adalah sepatunya. Tidak mungkin jika dia pulang tanpa alas kaki. Tapi Sakura kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Etto.. gomenasai" Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan. Karena tidak ada respon, Sakura pun menegakkan badannya kembali. Matanya membulat saat tau siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Saki."

 **TBC**

 **Whohoo.. fanficnya hiatus lama banget yak.. maaf yak ..**

 **Thanks for reviews guys. Maaf kalo kurang bagus ceritanya. Maaf juga kalo ada salah kata atau typo. Apalah daya Au-chan Cuma manusia biasa yang selalu melakukan kesalahan#halah**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Don't like don't read**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _Etto.. gomenasai" Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan. Karena tidak ada respon, Sakura pun menegakkan badannya kembali. Matanya membulat saat tau siapa yang ditabraknya._

" _Lama tidak berjumpa, Saki."_

 _._

 _._

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Saki." Sapa lelaki berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"K-Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura. Matanya masih membulat tidak percaya. Gadis itu masih terkejut dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sosok itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku juga bersekolah disini, Saki." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. Dilihatnya Sakura dari atas kebawah. "Kenapa kau hanya memakai sebelah sepatumu? Apa itu trend terbaru, Saki?" Lagi-lagi lelaki itu terkekeh. Sakura menatap tajam Gaara. Namun yang ditatap hanya balas tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hanya jawaban singkat bernada dingin yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Saki?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah itu. Tangannya berusaha untuk meraih tangan Sakura namun berhasil ditepis oleh Sakura. Kejadian itu tidak luput dari pandangan siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Mengingat mereka saat ini masih berada di koridor sekolah. Pandangan yang diberikan mereka pun beragam. Ada pandangan penasaran, iri, kagum, atau bahkan benci. Tentu saja itu karena Gaara yang notabenya siswa populer yang tak pernah dekat dengan gadis, kini tengah tersenyum dan mencoba untuk meraih tangan seorang gadis.

"Namaku bukan Saki. Jadi, berhenti memanggilku Saki!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sampai kakinya membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang nampak sepi. Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon Maple besar dan kokoh yang ada disana. Tangannya memeluk lutut. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit. Menatap sendu langit yang sedang terlihat cerah. Seakan mengejek perasaannya saat ini. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya perlahan menetes jatuh ke pipinya. Benteng pertahanan yang sudah lama ia buat kini telah hancur hanya karena bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Sabaku Gaara.

Bagaikan sebuah serentetan film. Kenangan yang sudah lama ia lupakan kembali berputar didalam benaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat itu semua. Gaara. Lelaki yang pernah Sakura cintai. Yang selalu ada dan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Sosok lelaki yang sempurna bagi gadis itu. Menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu benar-benar membuat Sakura bahagia. Sampai ketika ia melihat Gaara yang sedang mencium seorang gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai teman dekatnya sendiri. Pakura. Sakura yang pada saat itu marah dan kecewa meluapkan emosinya ke Pakura. Berbagai cacian keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Pakura yang tidak terima dengan cacian Sakura pun akhirnya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Bahwa Gaara sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya. Dia dan Gaara bersekongkol mendekati Sakura hanya untuk menaikkan kepopularitasan mereka. Dan kalimat itu sama sekali tidak dibantah oleh Gaara. Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka -Sakura, Gaara, dan Pakura- menjadi renggang. Dan tak lama setelah kejadian itu Gaara dikabarkan pindah sekolah.

Bell pulang sudah berbunyi. Sakura mendengarnya, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Air mata yang tadi menetes dipipinya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Namun jejak air mata masih jelas terlihat. Tatapannya kosong. Seolah-olah jiwanya sedang tidak berada disini. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sepuluh menit lamanya orang itu memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu, tapi yang diperhatikan tetap tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya. Sampai sebuah benda keras menghantam kepala Sakura.

"Ittai.. !" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sebuah sepatu miliknya tegeletak tak jauh darinya. Setelah loading cukup lama, Sakura langsung menoleh mencari keberadaan sang pelaku lalu memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya. Yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sakit tau! Apa kau tak punya cara yang lebih baik untuk mengembalikan sepatuku!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hn. Bukankah itu seperti caramu ketika memberikan sepatu itu kepadaku. Nona Pinky?"

"Itu berarti kau tidak kreatif karena mengembalikan sepatuku dengan cara yang sama, Ayam!"

"Aku bilang seperti, bukan sama. Kau terlalu banyak melamun sampai tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura menatap tajam punggung Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

"Siapa yang melamun. Aku hanya tertidur dengan mata terbuka!" elak Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar alasan konyol Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya terhenti. Wajah tampannya ditolehkan ke arah Sakura. Bibirnya menyeringai kemudian bergerak mengatakan sesuatu. Memang tidak dikatakan dengan keras. Tapi Sakura menangkap jelas pergerakan bibir Sasuke yang mengatakan 'Dasar cengeng' itu. Sasuke hilang dibelokan sebelum Sakura sempat membalas ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura mendengus sebal.

Setelah cukup lama duduk disana. Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Diambilnya sepatu yang tadi dilempar oleh sasuke. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika mendapati satu minuman kotak ada di dalam sepatunya.

"Pantas saja kepalaku sangat sakit. Ternyata berat sepatuku bertambah." Gumam Sakura pelan sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Festival budaya kurang 2 hari lagi. Sekolah yang biasanya terlihat monoton sekarang jadi jauh lebih berwarna. Kelas-kelas pun sudah terlihat ramai oleh hiasan yang beragam. Tentu saja karena tema yang digunakan setiap kelas berbeda. Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh kreativitas siswa KHS. Wajar saja, karena di sekolah lamanya tidak pernah diadakan acara festival budaya seperti ini. Sekalipun diadakan hanya festival kecil-kecilan di lapangan sekolah.

Sakura menghela nafas kasar ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sekelompok gadis yang tak dikenalnya menatapnya sinis. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Bukan karena takut tapi karena dia terlalu malas meladeni mereka. Semua itu berawal dari kejadian 4 hari yang lalu. Insiden ketika gadis itu bertabrakan dengan Gaara. Hari dimana gadis itu dipuja oleh banyak siswa KHS dan dibenci oleh siswi KHS. Lebih tepatnya oleh fans Gaara. ' _Sudah penyamaranku terbongkar, sekarang dimusuhi oleh banyak orang. Benar-benar diluar keinginanku.'_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" Sapa Naruto ketika Sakura sudah berada dikelas.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Matanya melihat ke arah 2 kantong plastik besar yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. "Ini kostum cosplay, Naruto. Tapi hanya beberapa saja sih. Beberapa yang lainnya dibawa Shikamaru." Lanjutnya. Hinata dan Ino yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura di kelas pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Jidat, Kau membawanya kan?" Ino berteriak penuh semangat.

"Apa kau tak lihat, Pig?" Ucap Sakura dengan memutar bola matanya bosan. Diangkatnya kedua tangan yang membawa kantong plastik itu sebatas pundak. Lalu di letakkan diatas meja.

"Aku memang tadi tak melihatnya. Pandanganku ke kantong plastikmu itu terhalang meja, Baka."

"Sakura-chan. Kau akan tampil di acara panggung dengan Sasuke-san kan?" Hinata bertanya cepat sebelum Sakura sempat membalas ucapan Ino.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa Hinata? Apa kau berniat menggantikannya? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau yang jadi pengiringku, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum penuh harap.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bermain piano Sakura-chan." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mendengar jawaban itu seyum Sakura pun luntur. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya lagu apa yang akan kalian mainkan."

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Hinata-chan. Aku juga penasaran. Tidakkah kau juga, Pirang?" Naruto menyenggol lengan Ino sedikit keras. Membuat pemiliknya mendelik kepada Naruto.

"Kau memanggilku pirang seperti rambutmu tidak berwarna pirang saja, Naruto." Sewot Ino. "Tapi kuakui, aku juga penasaran dengan lagu yang akan kalian mainkan." Sambungnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku ditanya begitu oleh mereka.

"Jidat, kau tidak apa-apakan? Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau menakutiku."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya belum membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Ino, Hinata dan Naruto diam mematung menatap ke belakang Sakura.

"Jadi kau belum membicarakan tentang lagu yang akan kau mainkan dengan Sasuke?" Suara seseorang terdengar di belakang Sakura. Membuat Sakura mematung seperti yang lainnya. Shikamaru sang ketua kelas ada dibelakangnya. Dan sialnya, dia mendengar percakapan Sakura dkk.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Haruno Sakura. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku." Tegas Shikamaru menuntut jawaban. Sakura pun langsung berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak berani menatap wajah sang ketua kelas yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu.

"H-Habisnya Sasuke tidak pernah masuk sejak rapat itu kan? Jadi bagaimana aku bisa membicarakan ini jika Sasuke tidak berada di sekolah." Jawab Sakura membela diri.

"Bukankah itu tanggung jawab kalian? Harusnya kau juga berusaha untuk mencarinya. Kau punya mulut kan? Bukankah kau bisa bertanya nomor telepon atau alamat rumahnya. Jika salah satu tak ada yang mau berusaha untuk bertemu dan membicarakan ini. Sampai acara festival budaya selesai pun kalian juga tidak akan membicarakan ini." Omel Shikamaru kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Sakura, Kau tahu kan festival budaya tinggal 2 hari lagi?" Lanjut Shikamaru. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya tetap menunduk tidak berani menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau bawa motor atau mobil?" tanya Shikamaru

"A-Aku diantar Nii-chan." Cicit Sakura pelan. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Dilihatnya 3 orang dibelakang Sakura yang sedari tadi mematung. Lalu meminta ijin kepada mereka untuk membawa Sakura bersamanya.

"Aku pinjam dia." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ino, Hinata, atau Naruto. Shikamaru langsung menyeret Sakura keluar kelas. Sakura hanya pasrah diseret seperti itu oleh Shikamaru. Sekilas, adegan Shikamaru menyeret Sakura jadi tontonan beberapa siswa yang sedang lewat. Membuat Sakura mendengus kasar.

"Masuk." Suruh Shikamaru ketika mereka sudah sampai diparkiran. Lebih tepatnya sampai di depan mobil Shikamaru. Sakura tidak membantah. Gadis itu masuk tanpa banyak bertanya. Shikamaru pun juga masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melajukan mobil keluar halaman sekolah.

" Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Shikamaru. Tampaknya pemandangan pusat kota lebih menarik dari pada wajah Shikamaru.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu keadaan hening mendominasi. Tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Sepertinya mereka nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. 15 menit berlalu. Mobil Shikamaru berhenti tepat di apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar. Shikamaru dan Sakura pun keluar. Lagi-lagi Sakura diseret oleh laki-laki berkuncir ini.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku tak akan kabur." Bujuk Sakura. Tangannya sudah sakit sedari tadi. Hanya saja ditahan oleh gadis itu. Shikamaru mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu tetap menyeret Sakura. Hanya di dalam lift saja dia melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi saat kembali berjalan laki-laki itu menyeretnya lagi. Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan nomor 202. Tanpa banyak kata laki-laki itu menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan password apartemen tersebut.

"T-Tunggu! Untuk apa kita ke apartemenmu?" Sakura sedikit panik ketika ternyata Shikamaru tau password pintu apartemen tersebut. Itu artinya apartemen itu milik Shikamarukan? Jadi untuk apa dia membawanya kesana? Berbagai pikiran negatif sudah muncul dipikiran Sakura.

"Ini apartemen Sasuke. Masuklah. Bicarakan dan latihanlah bersamanya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Sakura agar masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Lalu menutup pintu apartemen tanpa ikut masuk bersama Sakura. Sakura yang berada di dalam pun mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Pintu sudah di kunci dari luar. Tentu saja Sakura harus menekan passwordnya jika mau keluar. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Permisi." Ucapnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi." Ulangnya lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi." Kali ini gadis itu sedikit meneriakkan suaranya. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sana. Matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah ini. Rumah ini rapi dan sederhana tapi sangat terlihat modern. Tak lama kemudian handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya menelponnya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu pun menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Sakura ini aku, Shikamaru. Apa kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"_

"Belum. Sepertinya apartemennya kosong."

" _Benarkah? Coba kau cek dikamarnya. Tak usah khawatir. Sasuke tinggal di apartemen itu sendiri."_

"Kau bercanda! Justru itu aku makin khawatir. Kau tega sekali meninggalkan seorang gadis di apartemen lelaki seorang diri."

" _Tenang saja. Sasuke tidak akan memangsamu. Sudah aku banyak kerjaan."_ setelah itu sambungan telepon di putus oleh Shikamaru. Membuat sakura jengkel saja. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu pintu yang ada di sana.

"Haloo." Sakura memutar kenop pintu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan gelap bergaya modern dengan warna yang dominan dengan putih,biru dan hitam. Kasur ukuran king-size bersprei putih ada ditengah ruangan. Tampak jelas sekali pemilik apartemen itu sedang terlelap dengan damainya. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi sebal sendiri. Dia dapat omelan Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke terlelap dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura melangkah cepat ke arah jendela. Berniat membuka tirai yang belum dibuka itu. Setelah membuka tirai dan jendela itu Sakura melangkah mendekati kasur Sasuke. Rasa sebalnya perlahan-lahan memudar setelah melihat wajah pangeran es yang tertidur itu. ' _Benar-benar tampan'_ pikirnya. Seakan sadar dengan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berharap dengan begitu pikirannya kembali normal.

"Bangun Ayam pemalas! Bangsamu itu bangunnya pagi kenapa kau malah bangunnya siang!" Teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Berisik." Bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah mengubah posisinya dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Cepat bangun Ayam pemalas!" teriak Sakura sambil menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi telinga Sasuke. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, gerakan cepat Sasuke berhasil menarik Sakura terbaring di sebelahnya. Tidur menyamping dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Membuat wajah putih Sakura menjadi merah.

"Cerewet. Lebih baik kau temani aku tidur." Ucap Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangan di perut Sakura layaknya sebuah guling. Sakura yang kesadarannya sudah kembali pun mendorong keras bahu Sasuke. Kakinya juga menendang kaki Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya salah satu kaki Sakura tak sengaja menendang bagian penting milik Sasuke. Membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan.

"G-Gomen. Aku tak sengaja." Setelah itu Sakura berlari ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara biola dan piano terdengar beriringan. Nada-nada yang memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar itu sangatlah merdu. Namun terkadang masih terdengar tempo mereka yang masih berantakan. Dua manusia berbeda gender itu tetap memainkan permainan mereka meski terkadang di selingi perdebatan. Sakura dan Sasuke. Berusaha saling mengimbangi tempo yang mereka mainkan.

"Kau terlalu cepat memainkan pianonya. Ayam baka!" Protes Sakura.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lamban. Jidat." Balas Sasuke.

"Lakukan dengan benar. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai." Sakura dan Sasuke mulai mencoba memainkan alat musiknya sekali lagi. Musik yang dimainkan terdengar lebih baik dari pada saat mereka mencoba memainkan di awal tadi. Mereka berdua memang sangat mahir dalam bermain biola atau piano. Tapi sayangnya mereka selalu bermain solo. Tanpa seorang pengiring. Jadi dibutuhkan penyesuaian diri untuk mereka berdua. Tetapi tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat melodi yang mereka ciptakan menjadi menyatu. Setelah mencoba memainkan bersama-sama beberapa kali. Mereka pun berhasil menyatukan suara piano dan biola itu dengan tempo yang pas. Setelah dirasa cukup bagus dalam bermain Sasuke dan Sakura pun beristirahat sejenak. Merilekskan tangan mereka yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Nee, Ayam. _Itumu_ bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bersalah. Gadis gulali itu lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk yang ada disana.

"Lupakan saja." Jawabnya sembari meminum _cappucino_ yang diambilnya dari kulkas. Dilemparkannya minuman kaleng kepada Sakura. Dan di terima Sakura dengan baik.

"Tapi kau tadi terlihat sangat kesakitan." Sakura membuka minuman kaleng yang tadi di diberikan oleh Sasuke kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah kaleng.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukkan diri disamping Sakura. Lalu menekan tombol on pada remote televisi.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat lucu ketika kesakitan." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sasuke yang tidak terima dibilang lucu melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke kepala Sakura.

"Aduh kau ini kenapa suka sekali sih melemparkan barang ke arahku!"

"Itu bantal. Tak akan sakit dikepalamu, Baka!"

"Memang sih. Bahkan ini jauh lebih baik daripada saat kau melemparkan sepatuku itu." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tersenyum tulus yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke. Pria itu lebih memilih memperhatikan acara televisi dari pada menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ternyata di balik sikapmu yang kasar dan mesum itu kau baik juga. Terimakasih minumannya. Untuk yang ini dan yang waktu itu." Lanjut Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan senyum tulusnya kepada Sasuke. Dan kali ini senyum itu dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tuk

"Ittai..!" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentil keras dahi Sakura.

"Kau jelek jika tersenyum." Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian berjalan masuk kearah kamarnya. Tentu saja dengan rona merah tipis yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

"Memangnya apa salahnya tersenyum coba. Dasar Ayam menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian sedikit rapi dari sebelumnya. Kaos putih polos dipadu dengan jaket hitam. Bawahannya celana jeans selutut. Pakaian casual yang cukup simple namun terlihat sempurna jika di gunakan oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah pintu. Melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Hey. Kau mau kemana ayam?" Tanya Sakura

"Makan diluar." Sasuke menekan tombol sesuai dengan password yang di settingnya.

"Kau mau makan di luar dan membiarkanku disini kelaparan?" Protes Sakura. Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam. Berdiri bersendekap di depan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja?"

"Kau mengusirku?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Bukankah kau tak mau kutinggal sendiri disini?"

"Setidaknya ajak aku atau- ."

"Kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan, hm?" potong Sasuke cepat. Tubuhnya di condongkan ke arah Sakura. Tangannya mengunci Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa itu. Lagi-lagi jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sontak saja wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam.

"M-Menjauh dariku, mesum!" Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke langsung mengubah posisinya. Laki-laki itu duduk disebelah Sakura kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan."

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu. Lagi pula kenapa minta buatkan makanan? Bukankah kau akan makan di luar?"

"Cerewet. Jika password pintuku tidak diganti oleh Shikamaru aku sudah dari tadi pergi, Jidat bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh. Kau sendiri juga bodoh memberikan password pintu apartemenmu kepada orang lain!"

"Hn. Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan onyx kelam indah miliknya. Sakura mendengus pelan. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang damai itu membuat Sakura jadi mengantuk. Akhirnya gadis itu ikut menyandarkan diri dibadan sofa. Matanya pun ikut dipejamkannya. Sakura mungkin akan bermimpi ria apabila gadis itu tidak merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sesuatu itu seperti nafas seseorang. Sadar akan yang dipikirkannya, Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah manik hitam kelam milik Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membuatkanku makanan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"M-Memangnya aku pembantumu yang mau disuruh-suruh olehmu!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah merah. Semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa. Jika saja kau tak ke sini, aku tak akan terkunci di tempatku sendiri." Sasuke mendekati Sakura lagi. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil milik Sakura. Menyeret paksa gadis berambut pink itu menuju dapurnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyeretku juga. Kau tak lihat pergelangan tanganku merah? Rasanya sakit bodoh!" Sakura membentak keras Sasuke. Lebih keras dari bentakan-bentakan sebelumnya. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal. Sudah menyuruh, memaksa dan sekarang seenaknya saja menyeretnya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Ini salahmu."

"Ck, Kau mana mau disalahkan."Sakura yang pasrah melangkahkan kaki menuju kulkas dengan perasaan kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggunya di meja makan -yang juga satu ruangan dengan dapur- dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Disini hanya ada tomat dan minuman kaleng. Kau ingin aku memasak tomat dan minuman kaleng itu?" Sakura membuka lebar-lebar pintu kulkas, memperlihatkan isi kulkas kepada sang pemilik.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban singkat Sasuke sukses membuat perempatan di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih menyuruhku memasak!"

"Hn. Buat saja nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicara. " Jika kau mencari bumbu dapur, mereka ada di rak atas" Sambung Sasuke.

Sakura membuka rice cooker, mengambil satu porsi nasi. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju ke rak yang menyimpan bumbu dapur. Bibirnya menyeringai ketika sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Di ambilnya semua bumbu yang akan di gunakannya lalu menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil beberapa tomat di kulkas. Setelah mencuci bersih tomat Sakura pun langsung memulai kegiatan memasaknya. 20 menit berlalu. Bau lezat nasi goreng sudah memenuhi ruangan. Membuat siapa saja yang mencium baunya jadi merasa lapar. Sakura membawa piring berisi nasi goreng itu ke meja makan. Piring itu diletakkan tepat di depan Sasuke. Setelah itu Sakura pun ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi, tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak meletakkan sesuatu di makananku bukan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh selidik. Dari segi bau dan penampilan makanan itu memang terlihat lezat. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kan apa bila ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika kau tak percaya berikan padaku saja." Jawab Sakura dengan tangan yang bersiap untuk mengambil alih piring itu. Tapi belum sempat menyentuhnya, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan piring itu ke dirinya. Matanya masih menatap selidik ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah. Kau yang makan duluan." Sasuke menyeringai, didorongnya piring itu sampai di depan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Akting sok ingin mengambil makanan itu tidak berhasil.

"Kau tak berani?" desak Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"T-tentu saja aku berani." Sakura dengan berat hati mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan nasi goreng buatannya itu ke mulutnya. Rasa pedas dan asin yang _over_ itu mulai menjalar di mulutnya. Tapi ekspresinya dibuat agar terlihat bahwa dia sangat menikmati masakannya itu. Dengan susah payah gadis itu menelan makanan itu.

"Lihat? Aku tak apa kan? Asal kau tahu saja, masakanku itu rasanya sangat enak." Sakura mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke menyentuh piring, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

"Bau lezat apa ini? Huwaa, Sakura-chan apa kau yang memasak nasi goreng ini?" Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hn, _katanya_ itu enak." Ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kalimat 'katanya'. Naruto yang memang saat itu lapar langsung melahap nasi goreng itu. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung berlari ke wastafel dan memuntahkannya disana. Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap bibir Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar itu. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia telah menang. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sakura, aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk belajar memasak-"

"Kami sudah latihan. Kenapa kau mengubah password pintu apartemenku." Potong Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku tak bicara denganmu, Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru

"Tapi aku bicara denganmu."Balas Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Shikamaru. Naruto sudah kembali dengan minuman kaleng ditangannya.

"Benar-benar rasa yang buruk, Sakura-chan." Komentar Naruto. Sakura hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Maaf Naruto. Itu sebenarnya spesial untuk Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ehem. Kita kesini tidak untuk membicarakan itu, Naruto." Tegur Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir sambil menyalahkan nasi goreng Sakura. _'Dasar, padahal salahnya sendiri makan nasi goreng itu.'pikir Sakura_

"Sasuke bilang kalian sudah latihan. Apa aku bisa mendengar hasilnya?" Shikamaru membuka suara lagi. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menjawab singkat kemudian menyusul Sasuke. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun mengekori mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke memainkan alat musiknya lagi. Membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto takjub akan suara yang dihasilkan oleh mereka. Benar-benar merdu. Setelah lagu telah selesai, Naruto terus-terusan memuji mereka. Tidak dengan Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu menatap datar Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu. Apa kami melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan ketua kelas mereka.

"Ya. Itu terletak pada ekspresi kalian. Sasuke jangan menatap piano dengan pandangan tak tertarik itu. Sedangkan Sakura kau seharusnya menghayati musiknya, jangan menatap datar ke depan." Komentar Shikamaru yang di respon dengusan oleh Sasuke dan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang kalian mainkan tadi lagu apa?" Tanya Naruto ingin tau.

"Beethoven Love Story." Jawab Sakura.

"Ooh.. Hey. Bukankah waktu durasi minilmal 10 menit, sedangkan kalian memainkan ini tak sampai 6 menit."Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ah kau benar Naruto. Jadi bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura. Akhirnya Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura mendiskusikan ini bersama. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk mencari makanan di dapur. 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menampilkan duet piano setelah duet biola dan piano selesai. Karna menurut mereka apabila hanya duet biola dan piano saja akan terlihat monoton.

Saat itu juga Sakura dan Sasuke langsung latihan duet piano. Sakura yang memang pernah belajar piano tidak merasa kesulitan saat berlatih dengan Sasuke. Tapi menurutnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Satu piano dimainkan oleh empat tangan. Terlebih itu dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja, mereka bermain dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan tak jarang tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa semoga para fans Sasuke tidak segarang fans Gaara. Mengingat mereka sama-sama populer.

Langit sudah nampak jingga. Sakura, Naruto, dan Shikamaru pun pamit untuk pulang. Tentu saja setelah Shikamaru mengganti password pintu apartemen Sasuke seperti semula. Sakura pulang diantar dengan mobil milik Shikamaru bersama dengan Naruto. Setelah mengantar Naruto, Shikamaru langsung mengantar Sakura.

"Besok hari minggu. Beristirahatlah. Senin kau akan latihan lagi." Ucap Shikamaru sebelum meninggalkan kediaman milik Haruno itu.

"Ya, aku tau. Terimakasih tumpangannya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu gadis itu memasuki kediamannya.

"BAKA PINKY! DARIMANA SAJA KAU!" Sakura menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan menyebalkan milik Sasori itu. Sakura akan balas meneriakinya tapi Sasori sudah berhasil memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Rasa kesal yang tadi dirasakannya kini meluap entah kemana. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu dikelasmu. Tapi kau tak ada. Ku pikir kau pulang sendiri tapi ternyata saat aku sampai dirumah kau tidak ada. Jadi kupikir kau tersesat, mengingat kau masih baru di sini. Tapi syukurlah kau pulang, Imouto." Sasori mengucapkannya dengan nada lembut. "Jangan membuatku khawatir." Lanjut Sasori.

"Kau berlebihan Nii-chan. Daripada tersesat, kalimat di culik itu lebih tepat." Sasori langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap serius Sakura. "Siapa yang berani menculikmu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tadi latihan untuk festival itu." Jelas Sakura. "Sudah, aku lelah. Aku mau beristirahat." Ucapnya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan Sasori yang memanggilnya. Sesampainya di kamar gadis gulali itu mengganti pakaiannya lalu bergegas untuk membersihkan diri.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **hai hai saya kembali. Inii udah lanjut kok.. yang berharap Gaara orang yang ditabrak Sakura, noh udah author kabulin tuh XD**

 **dan buat yang gak bisa baca huruf hiragana, itu judulnya dibaca 'Tomodachi' yang artinya 'teman'. tapi friendshipnya masih kurang.**

 **jadi, untuk chap ini gimana? gimana? banyak typo kah? banyak kesalahan kah? atau apa?**

 **sebenernya aku agak ragu sama chap 3 ini. tapi semoga suka yah. :D**

 **thanks buat yang udah baca, komen atau yang ngasih saran maupun kritik yang membangun. :D**

 **dan maaf jika ada salah kata. m(_ _)m**


End file.
